


Room to Themselves

by fishcatfishcat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Shot, Established Relationship, Facial, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Rimming, bottom!Dean, i don't really think either was dom/sub, tied Cas, yeah i just got an idea and needed to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcatfishcat/pseuds/fishcatfishcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I suck at titles sorry) Castiel and Dean get the motel to themselves and Cas lets Dean tie his hands to the bed post. pwp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room to Themselves

For some reason Castiel and Dean never needed to ask for some alone time from Sam. There was always something that came up every few days that afforded Cas and Dean the hour or two to well... fuck. Sam would go out to victims' families and not be back until noon, he would be researching the towns history at the local library and not be back until six, or he'd get stuck in traffic and not be back until late at night. Yes, he did know that they were seeing each other, but it was before he knew they were together, before they even were together, that Cas and Dean seemed to be getting all this alone time. 

Dean was thinking about this on another one of his nights in with Cas. Sam probably wasn't going to be back until the next morning, since a lead had taken him two states over and what with Cas being human and couldn't teleport, he volunteered to go and, unless there's virtually no traffic, figured he might as well stay the night. Cas came and sat next to him on the sofa in front of the TV, bringing two beers with him. Dean thanked him as Cas leant his arm on the back of the sofa. 

That's how it always started. One of them would lean their arm over the back of the sofa and what followed would happen of its own accord. In this case, Dean nudged closer to Cas and rested his head on his shoulder. Cas rested his head on Dean's and his arm went from the back of the sofa to Dean's shoulder. 

Before too long they were lying down on their side, Cas rested his head on one arm so he could still see the TV without Dean's head being in the way, his other arm around Dean's waist and holding his hand. It wasn't a spacious lying space and Dean's back was pressed against Cas' front. Each time Dean shifted or repositioned, it would press them closer. Cas didn't know how long it would be until Dean felt something hard press against the small of his back, or if he was doing it deliberately. 

Dean shifted again, nudging ever so slightly along the sofa a few inches. His ass went from brushing the top of his thigh to nesting around Cas' cock. He wasn't sure if Dean could feel it, but soon he would. He face was hot and sure it was flushing red.

 "Uh... Cas?" Dean asked in a playful tone.

 "Yeah, Dean," Cas replied.

 "Either you've got a gun to my back or you're pleased to see me," Dean said. Cas let out a small chuckle before replying.

 "Yeah, I guess I am."

 Dean curved his spine, rubbing Cas' hardening dick between his cheeks, Cas let out a heavy breath, wisping down the back of Dean's neck, giving him shivers. Dean turned his head up and Cas leaned over a bit so he could kiss him. Their lips met and Cas placed his hand on Dean's hip, grinding slowly into him. A low "mmm" buzzed in Dean's throat as Cas switched to kissing his neck.

 A few minutes of deep kissing passed then Dean got up, pulling Cas from the bubble he was in. He held out his hand and directed him the bed. Lucky for them Sam had announced his travel plans in time for them to order a room with one double bed, not three singles.

 Cas sat against the head of the bed while Dean crawled up to him, in slow strides that just added to Cas' anticipation. He kissed Cas again, deep and passionately, his hand exploring underneath Cas' shirt. Then let his hand wonder down to grip Cas' rock hard dick through his trousers. Cas hummed as Dean lightly squeezed in different places along the shaft, feeling its shape.

 Dean pulled away and knelt on his knees in front of Cas' spread legs, who was trying to contain himself as he looked up into his hungry eyes. He loosened his tie is a few swift tugs and pulled it off with one final yank. But he didn't throw it to the floor, no, he took Cas' hand as he went to grab his own cock. Dean waited for Cas' response, asking with his eyes.

 "You..." Cas started as he looked from the tie, to his hand, to Dean, "want to do it again?"

 "Yeah," Dean replied, eager arousal in his voice.

 "I was the one who first thought we should try bondage. I didn't know you would be so into it," Cas said.

 "So that's a yes?" Dean asked.

 "Of course it is," Cas replied with an excited grin.

 "What's the safe word?"

 "Same one as last time."

 Luckily the bed had a metal frame, the head was made of vertical bars and a basic pattern which was the perfect height to tie Cas to. Cas raised his arms above his head and Dean shuffled forward. He wasn't used to tying, but finished quicker than last time until his hands were secure above his head. He could turn his arms left and right, up and down a small amount, but not forward. But he seemed to be fine with it and told Dean it wasn't too tight.

 Dean got back up, kneeling in front of him, looking down. He took his shirt off, a button at a time, watching Cas refrain from bucking his hips. He threw his shirt to the side and took his belt of with one quick pull. Cas' body nudged as he did so. His trousers came off and as he slowly stroked his member through his boxers, he knew Cas couldn't take being teased much longer.

 Cas trousers were off in a second and Dean had the bottle in his hand in a second. He saw Cas' dick straining and against his boxers, so he pulled them back and let it spring out. He took it in his hand and pulled down gently, then back up as Cas' hips went with him. Up and down, up and down. Cas moaned and Dean stopped. That was just a starter.

 Dean took off his boxers and straddled Cas, his bare ass just inches over Cas erection and Dean could see how much it was taking him not to thrust up into him there and then. He stroked his own cock then went to pick up the bottle.

 "Wait, Dean," Cas interrupted.

 "What's the matter, Cas?" Dean asked.

 "Can you turn the other way? I want some of that," Cas asked, nodding his head vaguely towards Dean's groan, licking his lips slightly. Cas had never rimmed Dean before, assuming that that was what Cas wanted. Still, he wondered what it would be like.

 He got up, turned and knelt back down, his ass in front off Cas' face.

 "Is this good?" Dean asked, slightly bending forward.

 "Oh yeah," Cas replied as Dean bent over more, exposing his tight hole.

 He could only move his head forward a little, but he managed to lick Dean's right cheek, then the left. He licked closer and closer, until he was licking he hole. Dean's heavy sigh spurred Cas on as he lapped deeper, but he couldn't move his head any further. That didn't matter because Dean shifted back until Cas could lick with his whole tongue, and eat with his lips. He licked and ate until Dean was moaning louder, pressing against Cas' face and his hole was wet and ready.

 He tugged Cas' dick a few times even though it was hard as it'll ever get. He got the lube ready and rubbed it on Cas and just a little on his finger. He lay down on Cas, propping his feet on the wall in front of him, exposing his hole to Cas again, as he circled his hole with his lubed finger. He probed and slowly pushed the tip in, followed by the rest. He felt around for his prostate and circled it, breathing heavily as Cas panted. Slowly he introduced his second finger, then third. He gently pulled out, took his feet down, and got back up to where he was.

 He took Cas' dick in his hand as he squatted over it. He lowered himself down. The head touched his hole and he went down further. His breath catching up, the head of Cas' member stretched his ring of muscle. Until the tip was inside. His arms tensed as more of Cas got in him. Half way and he tried to breathe slower and Cas was moaning in delight. He kept going down, trying not to cry out, until he was firmly sitting on Cas.

 "Dean," Cas murmured, his eyes screwed shut, as were Dean's.

 Dean raised himself, just a little, Cas leaving him slightly, then sat back down again. He got up again letting more of Cas' dick leave him, and kept going until Cas was hitting his prostate. He kept going, pumping his own dick, watching Cas' arms tense and they pulled against his bindings. He stopped jerking himself and focused on Cas, pushing down harder, pulling out more, channelling the pain in loud "Cas's" and "oh's". Feeling his man buck upwards and push inside him as he rode and rode.

 He kept the pace going and it wasn't long before Cas got louder, his hips pushed harder and the veins in his hands were nearly bursting. His voice weakly stuttered "I’m... I'm" but Dean didn't slow down, with one more hard push down Cas came inside him, his sound of ecstasy filling the motel room. Cas' cum was warm inside him as he sat there, both panting.

 Dean got Cas out of him and collapsed next to him, his hole throbbing, cum oozing out. Dean stroked his own dick as Cas came down from his orgasm. It wasn't long before he was beating hard and fast, awaiting his own release. His sighs got more intense.

 "Dean," Cas interrupted, Dean looked up at him, "come on me."

 Dean got up and stood right in front of Cas. He beat his dick, looking down into Cas' pleading eyes. He pumped and pumped and as his breathing got intense Cas let his tongue stick out. Dean was taken over the edge by this and a thick ribbon of come shot out and made a line down Cas' cheek. More came out in pearly ribbons coating the side of Cas' face. A few drops went down onto his chest. He jerked some more, single droplets of cum squeezed out, until he was milked dry.

 He lay back down next to his lover until he came down from his orgasm. Until they heard a knock at the door.

 "Dean? Cas?" It was Sam. Fuck. Shouldn't he know to warn them when the traffic is good?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I've never written anything like this before really so comments would be really welcome. I know the ending looks like I'm going to continue it but I'm really bad at ending chapters and that was all I had... unless it turns into a wincestiel fic, which if people do want then cool.


End file.
